Queenie
Etymology クイーニー transliterates from "Queenie," diminutive of "Queen," from Old English cwen (woman or wife). Name suggestive of character's personality. Appearance 'Physical' Bobbed hair with side-swept fringe frames severe face. Upturned eyes and brows.Claymore 5, Scene 25, p. 104 Prominent pointed ears in manga.Claymore 5, Scene 25, p. 104 Ears normal in Toriro anime sequence.Claymore, Anime Scene 9 Pointed in Pieta anime sequence.Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Uniform' In the manga, a 2-bands over the plate buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders.Claymore 5, Scene 25, p. 104 The anime buckle consists of a band over the plate.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 Vambraces cover the forearms halfway below the elbow.Claymore 5, Scene 25, p. 110 Symbol is a Celtic cross. Personality Volatile. In manga, quick to accuse Clare of being vainglory.Claymore 5, Scene 25, p. 109 Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Queenie, a higher-ranking double-digit (No. 20), is only member of Team Miria to be killed in manga, despite being second strongest. Displays high agility baseline.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 22–23 History Early life unknown. 'Organization' 'Toriro hunt' First appears as member of Toriro hunt. Has angry confrontation with Clare, due to Clare's disregard of orders. Restrained by Miria.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 In anime, Queenie more reticent—accusations made by Miria. Japanese anime has Queenie wear a grapevine cross. Funimation version corrects to Celtic cross.Claymore, Anime Scene 9 'Battle of the North' Member of the battle group in Pieta during the Battle of the North. Assigned to Team Miria: Miria (No.6), Tabitha (No. 31) and Yuma (No. 40).Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 171–173; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Scouts' During the first engagement, Queenie and Tabitha attack the Dreadlock awakened.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 20–23; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Miria eventually kills Dreadlock.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 86–87; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Queenie appears in Yuma's flashback. In the banquet hall of the Eastern Inn, Miria holds a meeting with the battle group. She tells everyone to take a half dose of suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, a warrior will radiate no aura, making her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 83–87 Queenie last appears alive as the battle group awaits the Northern Army.Claymore 10, Scene 56, p. 155 Queenie missing during the battle scenes. Queenie's body appears in background, face-down, near Eliza's, post-fighting.Claymore 12, Scene 66, p. 90 ='Anime' = The Northern Army invades Pieta. After losing three members, versus five Claymore warriors, the Northern Army retreats.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Miria saves Queenie and Tabitha from the awakened. Queenie may be among the survivors during the inn lobby scene.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Toriro hunt category:Battle group Category:Battle of the North